Welcome To My World
by Katnpete
Summary: Set in Forks Bella is starting a new school year. Three days in she sees someone new... rather sees him and then falls down the stairs. he is an "emo" kid just like bella... every teenager has their label. AH B/E cannon AU R&R Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga all rights go to Stephenie Meyer **

**Bella P.O.V.**

First day of school, great. An other pointless year, people coming to me for help with work, group projects (that I would be doing all the work for), and more stuff I've already learned. Not to mention many useless teenage comments, thoughts, and whispers on my appearance, they label me with the "emo" style. On that note what to wear? I went with: solid black skinny jeans, a black undershirt, a black and white striped low V-neck shirt, and my new Chucks, though I really wanted to wear my old ones. Thinking about my old shoes made me happy, or more importantly was written on them; Caleb was not here. Oh Caleb, the boy I had been crushing on since I'd been in 3rd grade, wow I missed him. I was happy though, he had called me and old me how much he liked me, that was a few weeks ago, I'm sure he'll call soon though. Now back to reality, time for me to catch the bus, my truck broke down, I think its time for a funeral.

Once I got to the bus stop I was surrounded by kids I've grown up with, living in a town like Forks would expect me to be closer to people. Though none of us are that close, well at least to me. The only real "friends" I'm close with are Caleb, Roselie, Alice, Angela, and Grace. Both Grace and Caleb had moved unfortunately. When we got to school I found a few people I hung around and we looked at our schedules, I really didn't pay much attention to who was in my class. I already memorized my schedule and it went like this:

**1****st**** - History **

**2****nd**** - P.E.**

**3****rd**** - Math**

**4****th**** - Skillbuilders A &B, rotate every two weeks (such a useless class)**

**5****th**** - Music**

**6****th**** - Science**

**7****th**** - Language Arts**

The next two days were spent introducing ourselves to each other, like we haven't been going to the same school for years. On the third day of school I didn't expect anything to occur so I fell into a pattern. I thought to myself why not be colorful today? I wore a yellow undershirt, a white shirt that had a "peace" symbol on it made out of black splattered Converse (which I found funny because I don't believe in peace) and blue, yellow, and white Capri shorts that went almost down to my knees

"That should scare 'em, I wonder how many time I hear, 'Bella is wearing color?' I can't wait to see people's faces," I said out loud.

I got to school and ran up the steps when I saw a gorgeous boy walk out of the counseling office. His hair was long strangely bronze color with the tips dyed black. He was wearing a black Atreyu shirt and black skinny jeans that were tighter than mine. Seeming to be looking at the kids with certain distaste. It was at this point, in the middle of my ogling my clumsiness decided to make an appearance… I fell down the stairs. After my historic embarrassment I expected him to be starring and laughing, I became self-conscious of what I was wearing. Of course the day I happen to decide to laugh at the world I end up embarrassing my self in front of an Adonis. When I finally looked up after a second of thinking, he wasn't there. My face was read as a cherry, 'he is probably laughing as he goes to class' I thought to my self, GREAT.

**Authors Note:**

**And that's where I'm gonna to end this chapter. I thought this was pretty good considering what it's based off. I might tell you guys what it based upon, then again I might not. This story WILL turn into a Rated M, but for now I will keep it T. As for my other story ****Not Edward?**** I might discontinue it, I have it written up for the next coming chapters to that story, but, got a writers block and haven't posted any thing.**

**Well…..**

**Jayde**

**A.K.A. katnpete**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, just the characters that my insane head created and characteristics I made up for them.**

I walked to my class sad and embarrassed, how could I be that clumsy?

"BELLA!" Rosalie screamed. Huh usually it's Alice that screams. Oh well. "Killed your baby," she said whilst punching me in the abdomen.

"WHAT?" Then she noticed the look on my face.

"Oh shit, Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me. If I don't get it out of you no one will." I stared at her.

"Okay Alice will, but… You knew me first so you have to tell me first, Ha."

"Says who?"

"Says me, it's a rule."

"Since when?"

"Since Now, TELL ME ALREADY!"

"Fine," I saw the happiness in her face that she actually one an argument, "I was walking up the steps, near the front of the school, when I saw this boy-"

"Wait, wait, wait, stop the talkin', and hold up a second. Are you lying to me? When is anything in your life about boys?"

"It is now, as I was saying, I wa-, "the bell rang to start class and stop my story.

"Awe, Damnit," Rose said exasperated.

"I fell down the stairs and was humiliated… in front of him." Rosalie just stared.

"Do you think he saw?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" I asked her.

"Ladies to your seats," my teacher called

"Really Rose? I FELL DOWN THE STAIRS! WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF PERSON, THAT WAS RIGHT THERE, WOULDN'T SEE THAT?" I whisper yelled

"A very unobservant one?"

"Like Emmett?"

"He has nothing to do with this conversation"

"Yea-"

"BELLA AND ROSALIE! It is three days into the school year, yet I already have a headache. I learn your names this early into the year? UGH. NOT a good sign at all," my teacher snapped, "Now QUIET!"

Through out the rest of the class I thought to myself. Would he think I'm a poseur if I come to school tomorrow in what I normally wear? Will we have classes together? Will he notice me? Do I stand a chance? Ha, of course not! What if he completely ignores me?

'Wait, Bella, do you hear yourself? You sound like a love struck teen who is in way over her head! Pull yourself together!' My mind screamed at me.

'I guess your right…'

'Of course I am.' Oh crap, I'm talking to my head again

'Bella that's cuz it's me and you against the world.'

'We attack at dawn.' I replied with a smile.

'MUH-HA-HAHAHA!'

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

'The bell already?'

'We have too much fun together, too much fun'

"Hey Twin!" Gypsy called. We are called 'Twin' cuz we dress the same, look almost exactly alike, have terrible reputations, and the funny part is, no matter how hard we try not to let it happen, if one of us is wearing a hoody then the other is wearing a beanie. The only difference is our taste in guys; she goes for the "skater" while I go for the "emo"… well most of the time.

"What's up?"

"I just had an amazing class with an amazing guy," she said as we walked to P.E.

"Lemme guess… around six foot dresses in black, bronze hair with black tips, whose pants are tighter than mine, and is insanely gorgeous?"

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"I fell down the stairs when I saw him"

"Ah…"

"Tell me abut him"

"Stalker much, Bells? Ok his name is Edward Cullen, he has a cat named Mr. Bubbles, two brothers who live out of state with his grandpa, Mommy and Daddy drink loads, smokes pot, doesn't care what people think about him, and seems to hate the student body with a passion."

"How did you get all of that?"

"Me teacher sat us together so that he could copy my notebook," she smiled. Well there go my slight chances of ever having him. I mean really? I have the worst luck. Well at last I found something to dislike, he smokes pot. But he would look sexy with a fag in his mouth the blowing out the smoke. Mmm, yummy.

"Don't worry though, I don't really like him like that, he's just eye candy to me."Oh thank some religious figure!

'That doesn't necessarily mean he likes you'

'Oh shut up brain, be for I stab you. Switch blade or throwing knife, take your pick?'

After P.E. I saw Edward come out of my Trig class, and pass by me with a quick apathetic glance. His eyes were the most stunning pair of topaz eyes I've ever seen. Come to think of it I've never seen topaz eyes, they were so brilliant that the looked gold in the sunlight. My third and fourth classes passed by without an Edward in sight. When lunch came around, I was dragging Alice around trying to find Edward to prove he existed. It was strange that she didn't know of him yet, usually she is the FIRST to know. I spotted him under a tree and pushed Alice towards him. She dragged me along unfortunately and decided to scream:

"OHMYGODYOUDOEXIST!IwasbeginningtothinkthatBe-," **("OH MY GOD YOU DO EXIST! I was beginning to think that Be-," )** that's were I intervened, by covering her mouth, I was sure my was as red as a strawberry at that point and was happy that she hadn't said my name, or he was able to decipher what she was saying. I started to pull her away when she bit me.

"Ow! Fucker!"

"Why what ever is the matter, my dearest Bella?" she said while giving me "innocent" puppy dog eyes.

"You know damn well," I said, she smiled skipped, to the cafeteria, whilst I fallowed at a quick walk behind her. Not even daring myself to look back at him. **(I was going to stop there but decided to keep going)**

I walked into my fifth period, music, and Mr. Price said he wanted to talk to me after class. I wasn't scared or surprised about it; I was Drum Major this year so it was to be expected.

"Ok Bella I have a new victim joining my 7th period music appreciation class today he is transferring from metal shop and I want you to come in during 7th so I can try to encourage him to join advanced band. He could be of use to us. I heard he plays a few different instruments."

"What ones we talkin' 'bout Mr. P?"

"Piano, clarinet, violin, sax, soprano sax, guitar, and bass."

"Nice," I smiled, "what exactly do you want me to do?"

I was walking to sixth period excited about my mission and I almost for got about Edward. Biology is my favorite subject and I was happy I was finally here. Class started and the door opened. Edward handed the teacher a slip and was sent to the back corner table. Not much went on but I learned that he liked the color white. When 7th rolled around I booked it to Mr. Price's class surprised to see Edward walking the same way.

'Could it be?' I asked myself?

'Hell yeah… wait we don't have that much good luck s-'

'Don't get your hopes up?'

'Yup, you read my mind,' I smiled.

I walked in and took my seat ant the front of the room in Mr. Prices' spot.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya asked.

"None of your nosy arse-"

"Language, Bells," Mr. P said.

"Awe come on I said arse, A-R-S-E, I know your rule"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Ok now that everyone is here," he said while pushing me off his chair, then I pushed him off, "I have to run some errands and till then Bella is in charge," there was a bunch of kids quietly cheering, "and to be perfectly honest your going to want me back in few minutes."

Everyone looked around confused

"Let me explain Bella's position. She is my top student and Drum Major for the marching band at our school, she plays guitar, bass, clarinet, piano, and hopefully soprano sax by the end of the year. Bella is in charge because she is full of leadership, rage, and quite frankly I like her better." I bowed, "Now I here is the kicker for you guys… well I'm going to let Isabella explain"

"You are to address me as Ma'am, I am your superior in every way and you are expected to treat me as such. The way I call you to attention as a whole is by yelling 'band attention' you are to respond by saying 'one', in a marching band we would normally wait for the drummers to strike their drums, but as you can see there aren't any drummers in here. I also, this will anger you, have the right to make you do push ups if you are not following orders. I am in charge of the amount and whether I see them to be acceptable. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" a few kid said.

"BAND ATTENTION!"

"One!" five kids said

"BAND ATTENTION"

"ONE!" they all yelled.

"I said is that clear?"

"YES, MA'AM!" they all yelled. I had fun torturing those kids, made ten of them do push ups. When I got home I did my home work and made dinner for Charlie. We ate quietly and I went up to my bed soon after. I was overwhelmed with exhaustion, it seemed like today lasted a week. I wondered what Edward thought of me, it wasn't till I was almost completely sunk into my dreamless sate did I think; 'why wasn't Edward in class? I saw his name on the roll.'

**Wow that was a long chapter for me. I am sleepy and I think I messed a few things up, oh well deal with it **** its 2:08 in the morning and I haven't slept for more than three hours in the past 48. But I know the minute I put my head on that pillow I will be wide awake.**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Katnpete**


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks rolled around and not much happened. Edward was MIA for a few days. By the third week of school I had heard that he was dating Lauren, school slut number two, I was so discouraged. I knew I had no chance what so ever, maybe at even meeting him.

'So that's the kind of girl he plays for…'

'Maybe he doesn't know it?'

'Don't hold your breath'

Lauren was a 'rich', popular, preppy girl who turned "emo" after Edward showed up. It made me laugh at first; I thought she had no chance. For "insert religious figure 'here'" sake, she took a Sharpie and drew lines and broken hearts.

'That just shows her I.Q.' I laughed, and people stared.

I went to my corner for lunch. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Gypsy eat there too, unfortunately so did a lot of people that my "crew" (Alice calls us that) didn't like.*cough* Lauren *cough* Tanya *cough*. Edward and Laruen decided to show up then; they walked up to the ledge of the planter and sat upon it, his arm wrapped around her waist securely. Twin came to stand by me.

"Hey Hoe!"

"Don't call me that," I snapped. What? I was rather cranky after seeing that.

"Let me see… Quil, Embry, Paul, Jacob, Seth-"

"Hush it!" I cut her off, "You know I think its degrading when girls come up and say…"

"Bella…"

"Bitch, Hoe, Slut, Whore, Skank… I could go on," I said in a nasally, high pitched voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward roll his. WTF?

'Awe, hahahaha.'

'Shut up I know that hurt you too'

'…'

'That's what I thought'

Gypsy pulled me back to the present, with a:

"Why are you wearing so many bracelets again, er… shoelaces, Twin?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Shifty eyes, shifty eyes.

"Bullshit," I saw Edward look over again.

"Mind your own, Gyp." She pulled my bracelets and shoelaces off. I looked down and blushed at her force and the rather large 'WHY ME' carved into my arm, it had vertical lines going though those two words that ran from my wrist to my elbow.

"What? You gonna OD this time?"

"I never have and never will do drugs"

"Do you have a slit on your neck that you covered up, again?"

"YOUR'E ONE TO TALK!" I pulled up her sleeve to reveal the scars that reminded me if worms.

"Typical." I heard Edward scoff

"What are you gonna do?" She asked, "Hit me?"

"A lot of people would like to see that."

"Yeah everyone wants to see who will win that fight and you know it."

"Your not worth it, I respect the people who walk away and don't give a shit what others say about it," I stopped what I was doing, turned on my heel and stalked away to the "emo corner".

XxXxXxX

The next day my 1st period teacher decided to rearrange the seats. Yay! I got to sit across from none other than Lauren. Two to a table.

'Let's see what her God awful mind comes up with today'

'Awe, do I have to?'

'I don't want to either, so you're not alone'

'Grr…'

"So… Like, I, like, hear you, like, have, like, a, like, thing for my, like, boyfriend," she smirked. "Like, spill"

WTH? I scoffed, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Well my birthday is the thirteenth of this month," she handed me an invitation that read 'Dela' an obvious attempt to annoy me. "You are officially invited." Yeah I don't think so… seven minutes in heaven with a pig. She thought she was so original.

**(I am making Bella's birthday in December because it fits better, while the story unfolds)**

"Um… I have my own plans that day," I smirked. I swear that pixie can see the future, another reason to… love… her.

"What is so much more important than my b-day? I'll be 15!" EVERYTHING! Wait did she say 15?

"Barely? Hahahaha, Edward is 16 ain't he?"

"He likes younger women," some women I thought.

"Well Alice is planning a party, so I can't go. Unfortunately she is inviting the whole school."

"WHAT? WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? ON MY BIRTHDAY?" she squeaked in a nasally voice.

"Alice Brandon," thank the religious figure!

"WAIT! It's a surprise party for me ain't it?"

I laughed loud there, "Ha-ha, NO! It's the day her and Jasper got together."

"Then why is she inviting the whole school?" she asked clearly puzzled.

"She said she has to celebrate properly," I stated simply, "despite my efforts."

'Why are we still talking to her?'

'I don't know its fun to watch her freak?'

'True but, I can feel my I.Q. dropping by ten points every second'

'So can I, So can I'

I took out my phone to text Alice.

-"Pixie get ur slf 2 an intercom b4 skank #2 decides to say its her surprise party"

-"I wuz on me wy 2 announce it rte nw"

-"Gooood"

-"Wait she kows? DX"

-"Ya, sry. She wuz tring 2 get mwa to come 2 her b-day prty lol"

-"Uh-Oh"

-"She kows urs will b 1000000000000000000000000000 tims betr tan hers & t hole skool wll b ter"

The intercom came on.

"Hey Class and my Crew… well my Crew already knows. This is Alice OF course-"

"stop being so preppy, where is my "emo"?" I mutterd.

"Hush Bells I'm not being that preppy-, "I looked around confused, oh well she does know EVERYTHING,"as I was saying I will be having a P-A-R-T-Y! Everyone is invited, except for: Tanya, Lauren, and all the other poseur 'emo' quotation marks **(yes the said quotation marks) **that started dressing like that when Edward showed up, *cough* Lauren *cough* Tanya *cough*. Well see the invited there!

Great she did that because she wants them there for some reason, now they are sure to be there.

'Do you ever wonder how Alice can use he intercom and everything else so easley?'

'I just suppress it'

'Smart'

I think I heard Lauren talking about seeing an ex-boyfriend tonight and taking someone to the dance, I wasn't paying attention at all, I know for a fact that it wasn't Edward though… hear his name or description and my full attention shows.

**Authors Note:**

**WOW. That was tiring, usually I let my writing take me away when I type (I type only) but today I wrote it out, it was a lot of work :/ HIGH FIVE FOR NO SLEEP 2 GET THIS OUT THERE! I started this story after school ended, I just stared a Yoga/Pilates AKA: Yogalates class and it tiring but it gives me an adrenalin rush that I've had since class yesterday 8 Grr… I wanna sleep but I can't!**

**2 day I get 2 go shopping, YAY! No not at all, its not fun at all. The only thing that is 'fun' is where it is the Claremont Village! I wanna see if I can convince my mom if we can take my boyfriend….. that would make it more bearable **

"_**Tink"**_


End file.
